The World of Hyrule
by Hylia28
Summary: "When a wiccan is sent through the astral plains into a world she only knew about in video games, will she be able to find a way to return to her own world? Or will she stay behind with the man she always dreamed about?" This story has elements from the LoZ games, Ocarina of Time and Twilight princess.
1. Prologue

**_REVIEWS!_**

 ** _DreadDaora91:_** ** _"_ _Fascinating. I'd like to see how this story goes."_**

 ** _Hylia28: Thank you for the review, as always your support is appreciated. Sorry I haven't posted more chapters, been having a case of writers block. :( Hope to have more up soon though! :)_**

* * *

 _ **I'm laying in a patch of white flowers, the clear blue sky above me, the warm breeze of spring blowing gently across the field. It's such a peaceful place...a place I only ever come to in my dreams. As if on que, I hear the hooves beat of a horse in the distance and I slowly sit up, watching the gorgeous Clydesdale gallop in my direction, it's chestnut coat and creamy white main shimmer in the sunlight. The man on it's back isn't so bad himself, deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair swaying in the breeze, his chiseled yet gentle face, the blue earring in his right ear that glints every time he moves, he's wears a green tunic, brown tights and boots, his body is slim but muscular.**_

 _ **He stops his horse in front of me and hops down off it's back, I in turn stand up and send him a smile.**_

 _ **"You came today."**_

 _ **He smiles in return and takes my hand in his, so big and warm.**_

 _ **"Of course I did, for I fear if I don't I will never see you again."**_

 _ **I blush at this and avert my eyes, but he gently brings my face back towards his with a finger against my jawline.**_

 _ **"Please, I must know your name."**_

 _ **I bite my lip, this is the part of my dream that ends up with me waking up in the real world.**_

 _ **"My name is..."**_

 _ **There's a sudden flash of white and I try to yell my name out to him, but it's no use.**_

*Gasp!*

My eyes snap open and I can see the familiar white, flowered ceiling above me. I sigh and place a hand against my forehead.

"Damn dreams, I wonder why a video game crush from my childhood is suddenly showing up in them."

Yes, I have loved the LoZ series ever since I was a child and had a major crush on the hero, Link. But that was so long ago, I was no longer allowed to play video games after my 18th birthday when I came of age to use my powers. I sigh once more then heave myself up out of bed, stretch my arms and open the curtains, taking in the warmth of the sun as I get ready for the day.

Hi, my name is Luna Ann Decarlo, I'm 24 years old and I am the highest ranking Wiccan of my generation. The year is 2016 and even though the sun is warm, the weather sure is not. Today my coven and I are to gather and prepare for the changing of the seasons, which is actually kind of exciting. My element is Earth, so I get to help the plants and animals come out of hibernation.

"EEEK! I CAN'T WAIT!"

Bundling myself up in a plain sky blue long sleeved shirt, tight blue jeans, brown leather knee high boots, my puffy white down jacket, and my black beanie hat I run out the door with a skip in my step.

"LUNAAAA!"

I turn around to see my childhood friend and sister, Erica running towards me at full speed.

"Erica! Slow down! You're going to- OOF!"

With that she crashes into me and we both go down with her landing on top of me.

She's as giddy as a school girl and grabs my hands, pulling me up with her into and upright position. Her jet black, almost deep blue shoulder length hair flows out underneath her fedora hat, her fair skin tinted pink from the cold, she wears a black winter coat over a cute white shirt that has frills around her wrists and a pair of black jeans that flare slightly around her ankle high black boots. And I swear she has the prettiest eyes, they're so blue they look like turquoise, I envy her.

"Someone's energetic this morning."

I say with a slightly teasing smile, she pouts which makes me chuckle.

"Stop teasing me, Luna! How can I not be excited? We're to help with the beginning of spring!"

She beams at me and I can't help returning her smile, it's infectious.

"It's too bad we're not part of the same coven though, we'd have so much fun."

She says with yet another pout and I pet her head, but she shoos my hand away.

"I know, but there's nothing to be done about it. We're from different families."

"It still sucks. It'd be better if our families worked together, instead of you having to deal with the 3 devils."

I sigh. These 'devils' she's talking about are the L'ecroix sisters, they're the ones I lead. They're arrogant, hot headed, and do things their own way. If it weren't for me, I'm sure they'd have been kicked from the coven long ago.

"Hey at least you're surrounded by cute guys in your coven Erica, especially that Dustin Halder."

I smirk and she blushes, she has had the biggest crush on him for as long as I can remember. I can't blame her though, he was tall with dark hair, emerald green eyes and tan skin, and he was the nicest guy you could ever meet. To be honest, I think he likes her too, they're just too shy to confess to each other. It's actually kind of cute.

"Anyways, come on or we'll be late!"

She says, flustered and stands up, her cheeks crimson. I chuckle at the sight of her and stand up as well while brushing off my rear end.

"And who's fault would that be if we are miss tackles."

"Oh shut up."

We both share a laugh and head off to meet with our covens.

Her family, Delmont works with the prestigious Halder coven. While my coven, Decarlo works with the L'ecroix family. You see each coven consists of two powerful families and is named after the most powerful one, thus having the second family join under them. Some people see this as treating the less powerful like slaves while others are more than happy with the system, some people are cruel though so I can see why the latter thinks the way they do, but my family at least treats them as equals.

As we near the spot to meet our covens, Erica spots Dustin and runs over to him, he smiles and waves upon seeing her and soon they're in their own little world. I smile at the scene before me and wish them luck with all my heart, however I am soon flanked on either side by the L'ecroix sisters and sigh inwardly.

The eldest, Jenean with her waist length bright red and orange hair, deep brown eyes and tan skin stands next to the middle child, Kirstan with shoulder length blue and aquamarine hair, deep blue eyes and pale skin pops her gum obnoxiously on my left, and finally the youngest sister, Rachelle stands on my right with mid length platinum blonde hair, azure eyes and pale skin, gives me a smile so fake I could swear she plastered a picture of a smile onto her lips. They all wear pretty much the same outfit, just in different colors. Jenean wears a fire red top and pants with red boots and a orange jacket, Kirstan wears a aquamarine shirt and deep blue pants, black boots and a midnight blue jacket, while Rachelle wears a silver top, white pants and boots and a white and silver jacket.

I look at all three girls with the best smile I can muster.

"Good morning, Jeneane, Kirstan and Rachelle. I hope you're all doing well."

Jenean clicks her tongue and smiles in annoyance.

"Hello 'leader'. We so look forward to working UNDER you today."

The other two snicker before they all head off towards our Elders.

I sigh and my shoulders slump, I wish they could see that I don't think of them as someone beneath me. Feeling someone staring at me from behind, I turn my head to look over my shoulder and see Erica giving me a sympathetic smile. I return her smile with a slight one and then head over towards the Elders.  
Each coven has four Elders to guide them, they represent the four elements, Earth, Air, Fire and Water.

Tulla: Is a kindly old woman in her mid to late 50's with mid length salt and pepper hair that hangs freely down her back and green eyes, she represents Earth and is my tutor as well as a long time friend of my family.

Willis: Is a free spirit who represents Air, he is kind but harsh when needed. He has shoulder length silver hair and blue eyes with a kind face, but you can see the frown lines he has developed over the years. He is Rachelle's tutor.

Bramm: Is a stern man in his mid 60's who represents Fire, he has short slicked back grey hair and piercing hazel eyes, his tan skin is taught from all the scowling he does. His is Jenean's tutor.

Marina: Is a calm woman in her late 50's with waist length silver hair and blue eyes, she represents Water and is harsh when needed, you can see the wrinkles around her eyes from all the frowning she has done. She is Kirstan's tutor and also the twin sister of Willis.

Tulla steps forward with a gentle smile and spreads out her hands.

"Welcome my children, today is one of great importance for we will be helping bring about the beginning of spring. Now if everyone will follow their tutors, we will begin the process."

With that we all go to our tutors and begin bringing about spring. The wiccans of Fire melt the frost and ice away, Earth helps the animals, insects and plants come out of hibernation, Water helps give new life to the soil, and Air creates a gentle breeze to carry pollen across the land.

After everything is done, Tulla congratulates us all for a job well done and soon we will hold a celebration under the stars. But little do I know that on this night something will happen to me that'll change my life forever.

As night falls, I get ready for the celebration along with Erica. We decided to get ready at my place and head out together, I wear a long white gown from medieval times that belonged to my mother, and her mother before her, it has a silver rope belt that hangs around my waist and down along the front of my dress, I braid two sections of my deep brown almost black waist length hair and tie it back behind my head allowing the rest of it to cascade down my back, to highlight my green eyes I use earthy brown tone eyeshadow and black liner on my upper and lower lids, to finish the look I apply red-ish gloss to my lips and place a floral crown on my head. Erica wears a deep blue sleeveless gown that flows along her body like gentle waves, her hair hangs down to her shoulders and she uses light blue shadows and dark blue liner to highlight her beautiful blue eyes, to finish the look she places blue water droplet shaped jewels in her hair. Once we've looked ourselves over and are satisfied, we head out to the grove where the celebration will be held.

Once we arrive, Erica gives me a hug and heads over to Dustin who's waiting for her. Even in the dark I can see the blush on her cheeks as Dustin takes her hand in his and leads her to the bonfire where their coven is gathered. Seems they finally confessed their feeling to one another and I can't help but smile happily for them, I then turn on my heel and head over to my own coven. As soon as I get close however, the L'ecroix sisters flank me and grab my arms with a smile that sends shivers down my spine.

"Hello 'leader', we have a surprise for you. In honor of you're amazing leadership."

"Oh, can it wait guys? I still have to talk to Tul-"

"She can wait! Don't worry, it won't take long!"

Exclaims Rachelle in an almost too sweet voice, which makes the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach even worse.

"Come on, it's over here."

"But I-"

I don't even have time to finish my sentence before a blindfold is put over my eyes and they lead me off somewhere by my arms.

"Um guys? I don't think we should-"

"It'll be fine 'leader' we won't be gone that long."

I have a really bad feeling about this, and soon my bad feeling is proven to be correct. They have me remove the blindfold to see that they have lead me to a secluded part of the forest and have me stand in the center of a magic circle, but it's no ordinary circle. This circle is one of forbidden magic and I gasp as realization hits me.

"What do you think you're doing?! This magic is forbidden!"

Not only is it forbidden, but whoever steps into the circle is trapped so I can't move no matter how hard I try.

"We're sick and tired of being looked down upon by the Elders favorite, so now we will send you to a place where you can no longer boss us around!"

"You can't do this! Please listen to-"

"NO! WE WILL NO LONGER LISTEN TO YOU!"

Saying this, the sisters join hands and begin to chant the incantation, soon the circle glows a bright gold color and I try once again to free myself, but to no avail.

And then...

"AHHHH!"

The light surrounds me, sending jolts of electricity throughout my body and a gust of wind up around me. The last thing I see is the sadistic smirks of the sisters and Erica running towards us with Dustin and everyone else in tow, then everything goes dark and I feel like I'm falling.


	2. Waking Up

I'm falling into endless nothingness...I don't know how long I've been falling for, but it seems like an eternity. I wonder...is this the plane in between the other astral planes? And if so...which plane of existence will I end up in? It's such a scary thought but for some reason, I'm not afraid. Suddenly I hear a faint melody and look in the direction it's coming from to see a faint bluish light and I reach out my hand to it, it's warm. The melody gets louder the closer my hand gets to it and suddenly, I realize that I know this melody. I extend my hand further and all at once, the bluish light becomes brighter and everything around me flashes white before once again going dark and I lose consciousness.

* * *

Everyone from the Kingdom of Hyrule has gathered in the town square to congratulate Link, their Hero, for finally taking his rightful place as Prince of Hyrule. Zelda, now Queen of Hyrule rides beside him in the royal procession, and their most trusted ally and advisor Impa rides behind them, keeping an ever watchful eye on the crowd as they pass.

"Isn't this exciting Link? You're finally getting the recognition you deserve."

Says Zelda with a smile, which in turn Link smiles a bit uncomfortably. He was never one for crowds or attention, so being the Prince is a bit overwhelming for him.

Suddenly, a beam of light shoots up into the sky from the direction of the ancient lost woods. Noticing this, Link looks towards Impa and Zelda, sharing his thoughts on this they both give him a nod of approval, he in turn gives them a firm nod and rides off to investigate what's going on. The townspeople cheer him on from behind as everyone watches his retreating figure.

As Link nears the ancient grove, he hops down off his trusted companion Epona and heads into the lost woods. Having navigated through here several times on his journey to save Hyrule, he now knows it like the back of his hand and has no trouble finding the area where the beam of light is. When he reaches the center, he comes across the ruins of the Temple of Time, and in the center of the old ruins is the pedestal which holds the sword of evils bane, The Master Sword. But what lies before it is what shocks him, for there lying in front of it is a woman with long dark brown hair, pale skin, almond shaped eyes and long lashes, she wears a dress like the ones most women wear in this land but it's different, and he can't help but get closer to her.  
He kneels down beside her and goes to place a hand on her shoulder when suddenly...

It's warm...a gentle breeze blows over me and I hear the faint sound of chirping birds. Slowly I open my eyes and look up at the rays of sunshine filtering through the canopy of tree branches above me. Such a beautiful sight...I wonder if I'm having that dream again. I sit up slowly and take in my surroundings, the sword of legend is in it's proper place, and these must be the ruins of the old temple. I smile lightly at the familiar scene and go to look towards the entrance, but my field of vision is suddenly filled with a handsome face, beautiful blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, only this time he wears an outfit fit for a prince. A deep blue tunic of the finest material, black leggings and boots, and a velvet blue cape strapped to his shoulders that weild the Hylian crest of a golden Pheonix holding the Triforce in it's talons. Blinking my eyes slowly, I try to clear my head of the fog that seems to inhabit it before pinching my arm. I flinch and my eyes widen.

"This...is real?"

I whisper, but Link seems to have heard it and gives me a puzzled look.

Again I blink, realization suddenly hitting me like a ton of bricks and I jump to me feet in a panic.

"No way! This can't be real...I mean, this is just so UNREAL. Oh god, how is this possible?!"

Poor Link just stands there, dumbfounded if not just a little bit worried as well.

"Umm...Miss?"

In my panic and confusion, I don't even hear as he calls out to me and continue my bewildered rampage, walking all around the small enclosed area.

"OHHH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! HOW AM I GOING TO-"

"MISS!"

With that I jump in surprise and spin around, only to find Link sighing and raking a hand through that gorgeous shaggy blonde hair of his.

"Forgive me for shouting. But it seemed that was the only way to get your attention."

I shake my head slightly.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for my behavior. It's just that..."

I look around once more and bite my lip, wondering why and how this happened.

"Is there something troubling you? If so, perhaps I could be of some assistance."

I smile at him in both gratitude and sadness. There are a lot of things bothering me, but how would he react if I told him I'm from a different world? He might think I'm totally insane.

Sighing heavily, I run my fingers through my hair and grip it in frustration.

"You might think I'm crazy if I tell you."

He smiles and crosses his arms.

"Try me."

I sigh and tell him everything, he listens without question or disbelief and when I finish he nods and chews on his lower lip.

"Hmm...I see. That is a problem."

"So you believe me?"

He gives me his most charming smile and I blush, feeling a bit weak in the knees. That smile's lethal.

"Of course. I have been through some crazy and unbelievable things myself."

I sigh and smile in relief.

"Thank you."

He nods and brings a hand to his chin in thought.

"We should go see Zelda first, she might know something. If not we can always go and see the Great Fairy."

I nod and begin towards the entrance, but he stops me by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, you'll get lost. I'll lead the way."

I shake my head and smile.

"No need, I know how to get out of here."

With that he raises a brow in question but I merely chuckle and begin to make my way through the lost woods before entering the grove. When I see the beautiful horse in front of me I stop and gasp.

"Beautiful isn't she? Her name is E-"

"EPONA!"

I shout, startling Link before running up to her and gently stroking her muzzle, which surprises him more since she rarely lets anyone touch her besides him, Zelda and Malon.

"How did you...?"

"Hello, Epona. I'm Luna, it's nice to meet you."

With that she whinnies happily and nuzzles her nose against my cheek which causes me to giggle. Link just looks on in amazement at the scene before him.

"So are you a noble from this other world?"

"Huh?"

He points to my head and I reach a hand up to feel the flower crown still there.

"Oh...no this is just something I made with my friend."

I take the crown off my head and look at it sadly, remembering Erica and the others and wondering if I'll ever get back home.

With a sigh, I walk over to the base of a tree and place the flower crown down in front of it. I then close my eyes and wave my hand over it before it begins to grow up along the tree trunk, leaving little multicolored flowers in it's wake.

"A magic user, like the Sages.."

Link says as he watches the flowers snake up along the tree. I shake my head with a small smile.

"No, I'm a wiccan...or witch I guess you could say."

"So you're like Twinrova?"

Ouch, that one hurt.

"I am yes, but I'm a good witch. She used her powers for evil, where I use mine to help people through nature."

"Wait, how did you know who I-"

"Like I said, it's a long story. I promise I'll explain everything once we get to the castle."

He looks like he wishes to say more but nods in understanding.

"Alright, shall we be off than?"

I nod but as I go to take a step towards him and Epona...

"Well well well...looks like we found 'leader' at last."

"Indeed, it'll be so much easier to get rid of her here, say it was an accident and we tried to save her rather than go and face the Elders wrath."

"Hehe, I couldn't agree more."

I stiffen in shock momentarily, there's no way...the spell was only for a single teleportation. So how? Unless...oh god.

I turn around slowly and face the three sisters who are glaring at me with contempt.

"You three...please tell me you didn't use the spell to teleport all of you here? That'll surely get you stripped of your powers! What were you think-"

"Pfft, why do you care? Still trying to play the role of a good person and suck up to the Elders while being in this predicament? You need to worry about the situation you're in 'leader.'"

I can't believe this, they think that's my motive?

"I have never tried sucking up to the Elders, I only wished to-"

"Whatever, we don't wanna hear it."

With that the sisters conjure up Fire, Water, and Air in the palms of their hands before sending it flying towards us.

"NO!"

I raise a stone wall just in time to absorb their blast, but it won't hold long and I look toward Link and Epona.

"Get out of here!"

Link narrows his eyes and unsheathes his sword before giving Epona a swift slap to the rear, she whinnies and rides off, as he comes up next to me with a look of determination.

Of course, the Hero of time and Hyrule wouldn't back down from a fight. But he's forgetting two things here...

"What are you doing!? You don't have the mirror shield or the Master Sword!"

With that he starts in surprise, giving me yet another look of 'how did you know' before coming back to his senses.

"Look, you're in danger here and I won't leave while you fight alone!"

I roll my eyes and click my tongue before grabbing his hand and running back off into the Lost Woods, as I do this however the stone wall I created crumbles and the sisters chase after us.

"God what is it with Hero's and their ego!?"

"Hey, I'm trying to help here!"

As we bicker, a burst of fire shoots over our heads and we duck down behind a broken pillar.

"Look, I'll create a distraction while you get to somewhere safe!"

"As if!"

I exclaim before placing my hands against the ground and close my eyes.

"Oh spirits of the earth, head my call! Help us in our time of need!"

As I say this, a white light emits from my hands and flows into the earth, then suddenly.

"*Skull kid laughter*"

Link look around the pillar and sees the sisters searching for the noise. Then our vision becomes obscured as a thick fog covers the forest.

"GAH! Damn you, we will find you!"

Soon flashes of blue, red and white can be seen in the fog. I grab Link's hand and make a run for it back to the old ruins. He gives me an impressed look before we reach the stone door that acts as a portal between here and the Temple of Time.

"Link, we have to open it."

"But the only way to open it is to..."

I nod and he furrows his brows slightly as he looks over to the sword he once held to save the land, then sighs and gives me a firm nod before making his way over to it.

Grabbing the hilt of the sword, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before pulling it free from it's resting place. As he does this, a beam of golden light shoots forth and engulfs the forest, I have to shield my eyes from it momentarily before it fades away, leaving Link there with the sword of legend in hand. Giving it a few good swings for old times sake, he smiles and places it in the sheath behind his back, then makes his way back over towards me. Suddenly, there's a rumbling sound and the stone doors open, with a firm nod to one another we step through and are blinded by a flash of white light.


	3. A New Prophecy

_**Hi guys, Hylia28 here. So I got a review for this chapter, or a complaint about a few things actually and I've decided to go over this chapter once more and correct a few things. For starters the person asked a multitude of questions and I want to answer them honestly. Ok so first question was:**_

 _ **"I can't tell if you're doing it on purpose or not, but throwing in bits of Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time is super confusing.**_ _ **If it's supposed to be Ocarina of Time, why is Ordon Village there?"**_

 _ **Ordon is there because, as I have recently seen, the rest of my description about this story had not saved so it wasn't there for you guys. I am sorry about that. But it's there because this story has a mix of elements between both Twilight Princess and Ocarina of time. The rest is made up by yours truly.**_

 _ **"Why is the Temple of Time in ruins in the present but revived in the past?"**_

 _ **Because in the present day Hyrule, they never made a new Temple of Time after the Twilight Princess game. Hence it still being in ruins, and it is revived in the past because the MC and Link have traveled back in time to the world that OoT had taken place in.**_

 _ **"Why does Zelda have brown hair?"**_

 ** _Zelda had light brown hair in the Twilight Princess game, and I liked that color on her better than the blonde so I kept it._**

 ** _"_** _ **Why does Link have dirty blond hair?"**_

 ** _Once again, Link's hair seems to be that color in recent (non DS) games. So I kept it as that color._**

 ** _"_** _ **Why does Link wear brown pants and play horse grass?"**_

 _ **OK, brown just goes better with a green tunic. Lol and he played horse grass because I thought that was a cool and convenient way for him to call Epona.**_

 _ **"** **Why did he not seem confused when Luna brought up him saving Hyrule from never-ending Twilight? What's up with Saria being reborn as Seria and Link not knowing her? Why are Midna and Zant there?"**_

 ** _I was gonna reveal a lot of these answers the further I got in the story. But here's a quick rundown._**

 ** _He wasn't confused because some of his memories were retained over each of his reincarnations. I made a mistake on spelling Saria's name and I will correct it, he didn't know her because she wanted him not to. Midna and Zant are only in the twilight realm when the heroes have a mission to do there._**

 ** _"_** **If it's supposed to be Twilight Princess, why are Navi and Tatl and the Deku Tree Sprout there? Why is Link referred to as the Hero of Time? Why does he know about the Mirror Shield? Why does he know about Twinrova and Rauru? Why did he not seem confused with Luna brought up him saving the world from the falling moon? Why does he have an ocarina? Why was Ganondorf sealed away instead of killed?"**

 **I incorporated both OoT and Twilight Princess elements within this story and made the rest up as I went, because I couldn't think of any other fairy companions within the OoT timeline I used Tatl. As for the other questions, they will be answered in a later chapter.**

 _ **I have had a really bad case of writers block these past few months and am trying my best to continue writing and update asap, so please be patient with me. I will try and have another chapter up soon. As always, thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy. :)**_

* * *

When the light clears I stand there in awe at the sight before me. Inside the Temple of Time even the very air feels sacred, it's high ceilings and tall windows that send rays of light across the white marble floors, the guardian statues on either side of the room in the far back to protect the Master Swords pedestal, and of course the room itself with its gorgeous stained glass window that sends rays of colors across the floor which also acts as a stairway to venture into the temple's inner sanctum. Unconsciously, I begin to sing the Song of Time as I get closer to the stained glass windows and suddenly they flash brilliantly. I bring my arm up to shield my eyes from the brightness and squint, that's when I see it, a short stout figure in the light that seems to materialize as the light fades. When my eyes adjust and I see the figure clearly I gasp in surprise and curtsey, for there stands the last Ancient Sage himself... Rauru, the Sage of Light.

"Your holiness..."

Seeing me curtsey and hearing me say this, his eyes narrow kindly and he smiles down at me before placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Please my dear, arise. There is no need for formalities."

Slowly I stand and look at him, holding my breath in anticipation. Rauru only ever shows when the situation of Hyrule is dire, which only furthers my anxiety. Noticing this, he smiles once more as if to calm my nerves and it helps a little.

"Your holiness, if I may be so bold to ask. Why have you appeared before us?"

With this his face contorts slightly in sadness and his gaze falls to the floor, he then takes a deep breath to begin speaking.

"First, I would like to welcome you to our world. Secondly, I wish to tell you both a story from long ago."

Hearing this, Link comes up beside me and we both listen intently to what he has to say.

"Long ago, a Prophecy was foretold of a powerful witch traveling through time and space to help our land of Hyrule in it's time of need."

He pauses for a moment then looks back up at us gravely.

"But with her comes three others, who will awaken the Demon King himself and all the monstrosities that lie within each temple throughout time. The witch would aid the Queen and Hero to defeat all enemies of Hyrule, and those who helped awaken them."

Hearing this, I feel slightly light headed and my body sways. Link catches me before I can fall but I am too stunned to even thank him.

I have to not only help defeat all these enemies...but also the ones I at least tried to train and help as well?

It was almost too much to bare but I regained my footing and stood tall before the Ancient Sage and hero, giving a firm nod in determination.

"If that is what I must do, then so be it."

Hearing this, Rauru heaves a sigh of relief and smiles warmly at me.

"I'm glad to hear this. You will not be going into battle unarmed however, I give you this enchanted dress and jewels. May they help you in your time of need, when things are most dire."

With that he snaps his fingers and a shimmering green light surrounds my body, it's warm and I can't help but close my eyes from the sensation. When the light clears I open my eyes and see that I am wearing a dress much like I wore when I first arrived, but it's sleeveless, the bodice and skirt have golden vines running up along either side and around the top of the dress, golden ivy wraps around my upper arms and are encrusted with light green emeralds, the same golden ivy flows down along my dark hair and is connected by a golden tiara made of leaves that crown around my forehead just below my hairline, a pair of golden leave designed earrings and necklace with emeralds adorn my ears and neck. For the finishing touch, my makeup now consists of an earthy smoky eye that brings out my eyes, and my black eyeliner forms a beautiful yet simple design that comes to six points, the first creating a cat eye look, the second and curl up under it, the fourth and fifth curling down just above the last which curls down below my lower lid as five dots form inside it and my lips now hold a red-ish brown color that's tinted with bronze.

Feeling a gaze beside me I look over at Link who then turns his head away from me and whistles, I swear I see tints of pink on the tips of his pointed ears and can't help but smirk at this.

Clearing his throat, I snap my attention back to Rauru.

"You will not be alone either. Along with Link, other allies throughout time will aid you as well."

Really?! I get to fight alongside all my favorite characters?!

I'm so pumped I can't stop the enormous grin that spreads across my face. Seeing this, both Rauru and Link look at one another curiously for a moment before looking back at me. Noticing their gazes, I snap back to my senses and clear my throat, a slight blush taking over my cheeks.

"I am happy that so many others will be helping us in this, and I am glad that my presence here will help so many innocent lives. I will do everything in my power to ensure the safety of Hyrule."

Link places a hand on my shoulder as he and Rauru both nod in approval, I smile with determination and brace myself for whatever may come our way.  
After finishing what he had come to say and do, Rauru says his goodbyes and wishes us luck in our upcoming battles before vanishing in a flash of light. Looking up at the stained glass once more, I steel my determination and head back to the entrance of the Lost Woods with Link.

Once at the entrance, Link picks up a piece of grass and holds it between his fingers before bringing it to his lips and blowing. Soon a familiar tune plays on the wind and I immediately recognize it as Epona's song. The gorgeous mare comes galloping our way minutes later and we climb up onto her back, Link is positioned behind me with one hand around my waist and the other gripping the reigns. I blush as my back presses against his torso, I can clearly feel his warmth and perfectly toned muscles through his tunic and I look down at Epona's mane, hoping he won't notice. After making sure he has a firm hold on me, he spurs Epona into a gallop and we ride off towards Hyrule Castle Town.

My anxiety only increases once we get there however as the townspeople all gather around and stare at the mysterious woman their Hero has brought back with him, some wear curious looks while others stare at me with contempt, and some of the men get hit by their wives or girlfriends for the way they're looking at me.

I wish there was a hole somewhere nearby that I could just crawl into.

As we near the Castle gates, the guards look at us curiously as Link helps me down off Epona's back.

"Sire, who is this woman you bring back with you?" One guard asks.

Sire? I guess he really is a prince now. Perhaps he finally married Zelda?

Thinking this causes a prick of pain in my heart but I shake it off.

"She is an important ally to all of Hyrule, and that is all you need to know on the matter."

Link states matter-of-factly which causes the guards to straighten their backs and salute.

"Yes, Sire!"

"Open the gate! Our prince has returned!"

At this, the guards strike the ground with the ends of their spears and the large wooden gates slowly creak open. Placing a gentle hand on the small of my back, I look up in surprise and find Link smiling down at me.

"Come, Miss Luna."

With that I nod and he leads me through the massive gates and into the Courtyard, I stare in awe at its beauty as we pass through and head to the door that leads into the throne room.

Once inside, we find Zelda sat in her throne with Impa at her side. Upon seeing us, the Queen stands and walks up to us quickly as Impa follows behind her.

"Link! You're safe, thank the Goddesses!"

Zelda says as she pulls him into a tight embrace which he returns with a smile.

PANG!

Ugh, stupid pain! Knock it off!

Seeming to have sensed my feelings, the Shiekah woman narrows her crimson red eyes at me suspiciously and I give a nervous smile in return.

"Oh, and who's this?" Asks Zelda after having finally noticed me.

"This is Luna, she's a witch from another world."

Oi, Link! You could have announced me better!

I think to myself as Zelda gasps and Impa begins glaring at me menacingly.

I raise my hands in defense and give a nervous chuckle.

"I'm one of the good guys I swear!"

I exclaim, earning me a slight nod from Zelda and a scoff from Impa.

I sigh as my shoulders slump slightly before Link wraps an arm around them protectively. I look up at him in surprise and the others seem to share my feelings.

"She is, and I can prove it."

With that he moves away from me until we are far enough from one another before unsheathing the Master sword and holding it out towards me, its point inches away from my throat. I gulp involuntarily even though I know he won't hurt me.

Impa and Zelda wait with bated breath to see what will happen, but nothing happens and he places the sword back into its sheath. They both seem convinced, Zelda more so than Impa.

"Listen, Rauru came to us with a prophecy when she help me escape some enemies."

With that they both get taken aback and look over at me with more curiosity.

Link and I begin to explain everything to them, from the first time he found me when I came to this world, up until Rauru told us of the prophecy.  
When we're finished, Zelda looks crestfallen and Impa closes her eyes in thought.

"I had wished the prophecy would never come to pass. But it seems it was inevitable from the start."

Impa nods in agreement to Zelda's words.

"If what the old man says is true, we must prepare ourselves for the worst."

States Impa before focusing those crimson eyes on me. I shiver and straighten my back while holding her gaze, she seems amused by this before turning her back on us so she can get everything ready. She was intimidating in the game, but now seeing her in person makes her even more so.  
Zelda on the other hand looks at the both of us, a look of hesitation in her eyes. Sensing this, Link steps towards her and places a hand on her head before gently stroking her light brown hair.

"What's wrong dear sister?"

Wait! SISTER? He did just say sister right?

I'm momentarily taken aback by this, only to be brought back to my senses when Zelda begins to speak.

"If what the prophecy says is true, then wouldn't she also be the one who is responsible for all of this?"

She shoots me an accusing look and I can't help but bite my lip and stare down at the floor.

She's right...if I hadn't come here they would never have to deal with any of this, but it's not like I chose this, it was forced on me.

"It was not her choice to come here, it was forced upon her."

Zelda and I both look up at Link, who simply gives that charming smile of his. I return the smile, thanking him inwardly for his kindness. Zelda smiles, and although with some hesitation, nods her head and asks us to join her in the castle gardens. We agree and follow behind her, along the way she asks me several questions and I answer them all honestly. Soon we are in the garden and she leads us to a gorgeous white marble bench before having us all take a seat. The Queen asks me to demonstrate the power I wield and I nod with a gentle smile before making some of the wilting flowers in her garden once again bloom beautifully. She seems pleased and awed by this before walking over to the flowers and checking to make sure what I did was real and not just some illusion. Satisfied, she smiles gracefully and takes my hands in hers gently.

"Your powers are amazing, Miss Luna. I do hope they reflect the kind of woman you are and that we can become good friends."

She says this with the most beautiful smile, almost as if two red roses bloomed on her face and were lit up by the sun.

I nod and return her smile while Link watches on with a warm smile of his own. Soon, Zelda gets me to talk about myself which I hardly ever do and asks me even more questions, mostly about what my world is like. And with this, the question that has been on Link's mind since he stumbled upon me in the ruins comes fluttering from his lips.

"How do you know so much about us and our world?"

Caught off guard by this question, both Zelda and I turn to look at him. But soon Zelda is anxious to know the answer to this as well and I sigh, not knowing how to begin explaining this.

"Well, you see..."

Oh god, how am I going to explain to them that in my world there's a game series based on them and their legend. This isn't going to be easy...think Luna, think.

"In my world, the legend of your Heroics is well known. So well in fact that a game series was created in honor of them all. See there are several ones, each based around one of your adventures. My favorites were when you were the Hero of Time, when you saved Hyrule from never ending Twilight, and stopped that huge scary moon from destroying an entire town in just three days."

I explain everything to them and they look at me, speechless, dumbfounded, and intrigued all at the same time. It was kind of funny watching their faces going through all different kinds of emotions.

Thankfully I remembered to leave out the part where I had been having dreams where Link and I meet, because when I brought up the subject on how many people thought Zelda and Link would one day be a couple, Zelda blushed and turned her face away while Link just sat there stunned. It seems that in this world, royalty could marry family in order to keep their bloodline "pure". That seriously never made sense to me, how do they think the first Kings and Queens came to be in the first place? They were chosen, not because of blood but because of their actions and decisions. Didn't matter if you were nobility or not, if you had what it takes to rule, you were chosen to do so.

I sigh inwardly at my own thoughts and shake my head, causing Link and Zelda to look at me worriedly. I smile to reassure them and they visibly relax, soon enough however, Impa comes out into the garden with a look of extreme displeasure and urgency etched onto her face.

"Your Majesty, Prince Link. I hate to interrupt but the leaders of our neighboring Kingdoms will arrive within a fortnight, please follow me so we can prepare."

Zelda stands and looks up at the darkening sky.

"My word, it has gotten late so quickly."

She then turns to me and takes my hand in hers, a slight look of regret on her face.

"I am sorry to have to run out on you so suddenly, we can continue this later. I will have one of our attendants show you to your room."

With that she smiles at me apologetically and leaves, a reluctant Link being pulled behind her by a scary looking Impa.

I smile slightly at the scene as a pretty young girl around the age of 15 soon comes to stand in front of me and curtsies.

"My Lady, my name is Flora. I will be escorting you to your room and attending to your needs."

I smile and bow my head towards her kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, Flora. My name is, Luna and you don't have to add Lady to it. Just Luna is fine, I am in your capable hands from now on."

Hearing this she looks up at me with a cute blush and nods her head with a bashful smile.

"Of course, please follow me."

She turns and heads back in the direction of the castle, I follow closely behind her with a slight spring in my step but a subtle feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. Unknown to me that the slight feeling of dread would get stronger as the days went on, for within a fortnight I would come face to face with someone I never imagined possible.


	4. The Demon King, Ganondorf

On the night of the banquet hosting leaders from the neighboring kingdoms, I sit in my chambers and look out the window admiring the beautifully clear, starlit sky while Flora does my hair and makeup for the festivities. When she's finished she has me stand and look at myself in the mirror. I am momentarily taken aback as I gaze at the person looking back at me in the mirror, my hair cascades down along my back in loose elegant curls and my makeup consists of earthy tones, my dress made of fine green silk flows along my body and arms like brilliant green waves. Seeing my stunned expression, Flora looks at me in concern.

"Miss Luna, is everything alright? Is your hair and makeup not to your satisfaction? If so I am truly sorry, I can re-do it if you like!"

The poor girl is so flustered that she looks almost on the verge of tears and I spin around, taking her hands in mine and smiling at her gently.

"No, Flora. I am very pleased with how I look, you did a wonderful job. I was just shocked, I didn't recognize myself for a moment."

I say with the brightest smile I can muster and she sighs in relief, her body must have been tense because her entire body slumps in relief and she blushes adorably at my compliment, a bashful smile adorning her cute features.

"Thank you, Miss Luna. I'm glad you're pleased."

"Now Flora, haven't I told you to just call me Luna. There is no need for formalities."

At the she looks up at me and places her hands over her mouth with a soft gasp, the blush on her face becoming visibly more red from embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mi- I mean Luna. I'm just so used to it."

She fidgets with her hands that she has now placed down in front of her and looks down at the floor.

"It's fine. We're friends right?"

Gasping, she looks up at me once more with wide doe eyes that sheen slightly from what I guess to be tears forming in her eyes. She smiles cutely and nods her head.

"Yes, we're friends."

At that we both giggle happily until there's a knock on the door. Flora moves to open it but before she does, Link strides into the room and stops upon seeing me. Flora gives me a small smirk, curtsies to Link and exits the room, closing the door behind her.

"Link, haven't you ever heard of patience? It's not nice to enter a lady's room without permission you know."

I say with a slight smirk, but he just continues to stand there and stare at me as if he didn't hear anything I've just said. I furrow my brows and bite my lip as I begin to fidget with my hair and dress uncomfortably.

"Link? Please say something."

Suddenly, as if he finally realized what was going on, he shakes his head and brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck, a faint blush coloring his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"Uh, yeah...sorry about that. I'm here to escort you to the banquet if you'll allow me."

He says, his eyes looking everywhere else but in my direction.

Is he embarrassed? Hehe, how cute.

"I would like that very much, Link. Thank you."

I say with a warm smile and he finally looks in my direction but quickly averts his eyes once more before turning around and holding out his elbow.

"My pleasure. Now, shall we get going Miss Luna?"

I nod and stride up to him before wrapping my hands around his hooked arm. The whole time we walk, he keeps his eyes straight ahead, but I catch him looking my way a few times and he quickly looks away, the blush on his face becoming more and more red.

As we approach the doors leading into the banquet hall, Link clears his throat and places his free hand on top of mine, keeping his eyes forward he whispers.

"You look beautiful."

As he says this, he blushes more and that, plus his compliment, makes a blush color my cheeks as well and I look down slightly with a small smile.

"Thank you."

He nods and recomposes himself, I follow suit and soon he opens the door. As soon as we enter the hall, everyone stands to welcome us. I am momentarily stunned by the sheer number of guests as we make our way to our seats, passing by many whispering and gossiping nobles. Link ignores them however, his head held high as he pulls a seat out for me like a true gentlemen and I thank him before taking a seat. He even pushes my chair in for me and I can't help but be flattered, no man in my world, well none that I've met anyway has ever been such a gentlemen. Joining Zelda, Link takes a seat and everyone else follows suit.

Soon the room is full of conversation, mostly about wealth or politics and I feel so out of my element here that I just sit there, quietly staring down at my food as if I'm not there at all. That is, until one of the nobles sitting besides me asks me a rather straight forward and daring question.

"Hey there gorgeous lady, what say you and I *hick* get out of here and get to know one another better hmm? *hick*"

Gah, I can practically taste the alcohol coming off this man and politely try not to make a face of disgust.

"Forgive me, but I do not think that is such a good idea."

I smile softly, but the drunken noble becomes furious with me and places a hand on my arm, gripping it rather tightly and I wince.

"Who do you think you are?! No one turns me down, you hear me!"

His grip tightens.

"Sir please let go of me, you're hurting my arm!"

But he doesn't let go and his grip feels like a vice that'll eventually break my arm.

The drunken man hisses more heated words at me before his hand is suddenly removed rather forcefully from my arm and, in his drunken state, falls off his chair. Surprised I look up to see who just helped me and my eyes widen, I can't believe it. Enraged at what just happened, the noble flies to his feet and attempts to throw a punch at the person who helped me but stops short as sweat beads form on his forehead, he gulps loudly and becomes quite pale. For standing there is none other than Impa, her fiery red eyes narrowing dangerously, arms crossed against her chest. She just stares at the man, and he begins to whimper before bowing his head in apology to me and leaving the room for some air. Everyone in the room is in stunned silence, watching the whole scene unfold with shocked expressions. The only ones who aren't affected by this are Zelda and Link who only sit there with satisfied looks on their faces.

I look up at Impa and bow my head, thanking her for helping me. She just gives a short, decisive "humph" before returning to her place at Zelda's side and I take my seat once again. Soon enough the chatter from earlier begins to pick back up and I look down at the now swollen, bruised hand mark on my arm. I look around the room and silently slip out while no one's looking, going out into the garden. When I find a spot peaceful enough, I sit down among the flowers and begin to use my magic to heal myself. My arm is soon back to normal and I heave a sigh.

"I miss my world...Tulla...Erica...everyone...I hope you're ok."

Whispering this, I look down and something wet drips onto the ground next to me. I soon realize I'm crying and reach a hand up to wipe away my tears when I suddenly notice something else happening where my tears fell on the ground. Several small, luminescent white flowers begin to bloom and I am awed by the beauty they exude under the moonlight. They almost seem too beautiful and I remember my tutor mentioning flowers like these before. If I recall, these flowers are called...

"Moon flowers."

Reaching out my left hand, I gently brush my fingertips across the soft petals with a nostalgic smile on my face as I recall the first time I've seen these. It was a beautiful spring day, I was just coming into my powers and my coven was having our annual New Moon festival. Tulla had taken me to a nearby river and showed me these tiny, otherworldly flowers blooming along the riverbank. Under the light of the moon, they gave off a majestic glow as if they were touched by divine light. It was a breathtaking sight, and that memory was one of my most treasured. As I'm lost in my memories, I don't even notice a person approaching me from behind until they speak.

"I was wondering where you ran off to, Miss Luna."

Startled, I jump to my feet and spin around only to come face to face with none other than Link. His dirty blonde shaggy hair is shimmering in the moonlight like spun gold that only illuminates his handsome, rugged features even more and I am momentarily entranced by him. As he comes closer to me, he notices the tear stains upon my cheeks and he furrows his brows in worry.

"Are you alright? You've been crying."

Coming back to my senses, I turn away and gently wipe my eyes with my fingertips.

"I'm fine."

"Miss Luna..."

I turn around and smile as brightly as I can.

"Really, I'm alright. But thank you for your concern."

He nods slightly but still has a concerned look on his face, trying to ease his mind I look back down at the tiny moon flowers and kneel down in front of them.

"I was just remembering something from my world."

I say, once again touching the soft petals of the flowers. Seeing this, Link joins me at my side.

"What kind of flowers are these? I've never seen them before."

"They're called moon flowers, they bloom every few years under the new moon."

He nods and touches a petal on one of the flowers. A smile soon graces his lips and he looks at me, his beautiful blue eyes shine as he looks into mine. Suddenly, our faces start to inch closer to one another before I come back to my senses, blush and look away with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Well, we should probably be heading back. They'll be starting the dance soon correct?"

Link nods and stands up before offering me his hand, I take it graciously and he helps me to my feet. We then head back towards the banquet hall.  
Unknown to us however, four figures watch us in the shadows. Three in front, and one large figure behind them whos eyes pierce through the darkness.

Heading back into the hall, we find several noble couples already dancing. Zelda and Impa watch their guests from their positions in the back. When Zelda sees us, she discretely waves us over and smiles.

"Miss Luna, I pray you are alright. I know that man is strong and he must have hurt your arm, when you were nowhere to be found, we feared the worst and Link went to search for you."

Saying this, she places a gentle hand against my upper arm with a worried look. I smile and bow my head in apology.

"I am fine, your Majesty. I did not mean to cause you worry, I apologize. I simply went to get some fresh air and clear my mind."

She smiles and shakes her head slightly.

"I am just glad you're alright. And please, we are friends after all. No more, 'your majesty' just call me Zelda."

She chuckles, flashing her beautiful smile and I cannot help but returning it as I nod.

"Good. Now, let us enjoy the festivities."

Link and I nod before she asks him for a dance. He agrees and soon they glide across the floor in graceful steps. As I watch them, I can't help the pang of jealousy at how wonderful they look together.

As if sensing my feelings, Impa comes up next to me, her eyes not once moving from Link and Zelda happily dancing.

"Are you truly alright? That man grabbed your arm hard enough to break it."

Startled out of my thoughts, I look up at the intimidating woman in surprise. Her red eyes look my way for a moment before returning forward.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

I shake my head and look away.

"Forgive me. I just didn't think you liked me very much. But then you helped me and even asked if I was alright. I was just taken by surprise is all."

She chuckles in her throat and closes her eyes for a moment.

"I do not mean to come off as such, Miss Luna. I simply don't like anyone outside the royal family. But you..."

She glances my way once more, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"You interest me. I have never met a witch like you."

I don't really know if I should take that as a compliment or not, but I simply smile at her. We fall into silence, but it's not scary or anything, it's actually comfortable. I hope one day Impa and I can become friends.

As I'm lost in my thoughts, I am pulled out onto the floor by Link who has a childlike glint in his eyes. I didn't even notice until now, but the music has become more upbeat and Link practically bounces around with me across the floor. Soon we both start laughing, enjoying ourselves tremendously. Zelda has been swept away by some other noble, and while she looks like she's enjoying herself on the outside, I know that on the inside she is downright fuming. I think I would be too if every man in this room were ogling me like I was a prize to be won. Much to my surprise and horror, most are.

The music once again becomes slower, turning into a waltz. Link smiles breathlessly and takes my hand in his before bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back of it gently. I blush slightly and look away before giving a curtsey.

"Thank you for the dance."

"No, thank you Miss Luna. I had fun."

He smiles at me softly and I return it.

"Me too."

Link is soon swept off by another, and as I turn around to head back to Zelda and Impa, I bump into a hard, muscular chest. Stumbling back slightly, I bow my head in apology.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

But the only response I get is a deep, throaty chuckle that sends shivers up my spine.

Wait...I know that laugh.

Slowly I look up and my eyes go wide in shock, for standing there looking down on me with piercing yellow eyes as if I were a mere insect, was none other than the demon king himself...

"Ganondorf."

I whisper but he hears me and his brows raise in amusement, a sickening smirk crossing his lips.

"So you've heard of me. That'll make things easier."

Saying this, he grabs me by the hand and waist forcefully before guiding me across the floor like a puppet without her strings. I'm trembling, so scared and confused. So many questions race through my mind at once and I can't keep up with them. I'm left staring at this terrible man, speechless and completely powerless.

"Those three were wrong about you, you're quite beautiful. I dare say you're more beautiful than the Queen. Perhaps you can become mine?"

At that he smirks, sending shivers up my spine and my mind races even more.

His? What? And who are 'those three'? Why is he even here? He was sealed away!

With my head spinning, I don't even notice when he leans in closer to me until I can feel his breath tickle against my ear as he whispers.

"You will not win, little witch. This time, Hyrule will be mine."

My mind is in overdrive and as the music stops, I am left frozen in place and Ganondorf is now nowhere to be seen.

I look around to see if I can spot him anywhere, but everything looks as if it's going in slow motion and there's no sound. I spot Link pushing past guests in the crowd as he heads my way with Zelda in tow, Impa is giving orders to the guards and is running about with them. The guests seem to be in a panic. Soon, the room begins to sway and tilt and everything goes black. I faintly recall a voice calling my name and a pair of strong arms catching me, but nothing else.

The entire castle was in an uproar, Ganondorf had returned somehow and managed to gain entry into the castle without being noticed until the last minute. Link runs through the corridors with an unconscious Luna in his arms, Zelda follows close behind him as they make their way to Luna's room. Guests are being ushered back into their rooms and put under heavy guard until further notice. Two guards stand in front of Luna's room and when they see Zelda and Link, they move out of the way immediately before opening the door for them. Once inside, Link lays Luna down onto the bed gently and looks at her. She seems so peaceful that you wouldn't think only moments ago, the Gerudo King Ganondorf was speaking to her. Both him and Zelda think the same thing as they look upon Luna. How did Ganondorf return? What had he said to Luna to make her fall unconscious? What did he want with her?

Those were only a few of the questions wracking their brains. But most importantly, the main question was, who helped the Demon King escape his eternal prison?

So many questions, and yet no answers to them. When the truth comes out, and the people responsible are found, will they have the strength to vanquish this evil from their lands once more? Or will Hyrule fall into Ganondorf's hands?

It has been two days since the banquet and the sudden appearance of Ganondorf, all of Hyrule is on high alert and the leaders that are now detained within the castle are becoming more agitated by the minute. Zelda, Link and Impa are doing all they can to find the demon king but the other leaders feel they're not doing enough. Today they had a meeting to discuss any alternative means of finding him, but no one could come up with a plan which made the other leaders question Zelda's rule. I was invited, but all I could do was simply stand aside and listen to the brutality of it all. I felt so helpless, powerless to do anything as everyone blamed Hyrule for what happened. But it was my fault, I know it was. The sisters I led, they sent me here and now everything is complete chaos. I know they were the ones to aid Ganondorf in his escape, but how?

After the meeting adjourned, I had left the council chambers and headed off to the library in hopes of finding something, ANYTHING, to give me an answer but so far I had found nothing. The library within the palace was huge, but nothing useful to me had been found and I was becoming frustrated. I decide to gain permission from Zelda and the others to travel outside Hyrule and find the answers I seek.

But even that seemed to be out of the question...

"No, Luna. I cannot risk your safety. You will remain here under the protection of the Hyrulian soldiers. You may continue to search within the library for answers, but you are not to leave the castle."

"But Zelda, I have searched and nothing has been useful. I must seek answers elsewhere, please?"

"NO! You are to stay here and that's final!"

With that our discussion ended and I was sent back into my room. Before there were only two guards stationed outside of my room, but now there were two outside, and two more inside my room. Even when Flora came to help me with daily needs, the guards refused to leave my room, simply turning their backs on us when I would get dressed or bathe. I felt like a prisoner.

"Don't worry, Luna. I'm sure the Queen will see reason eventually."

Whispers Flora, a sympathetic smile on her face.

I return her smile and nod. Thanking her for her words. But it has now been nearly a week and still no word from Zelda, and I can hear the other leaders curse her more and more each day which saddens me greatly. I know Zelda is a great ruler, her people love her dearly. Why couldn't the other leaders see how much she was doing? Why did they have to curse her so much?

As I'm lost in my thoughts, someone knocks on my door and before I can call out to them, the door opens. I know who it is right away and don't even need to turn around.

"Link, how can I help you?"

I ask, keeping my gaze focused on the outside world through my bedroom window. Night has begun to fall over Hyrule.

"Luna, we're going to find answers."

With this I finally turn around, a look of confusion and surprise written on my face.

"What?"

Is all I can ask before he smiles and walks up to me quickly. It's then I notice he had somehow gotten the guards within my room to leave and I sigh, relieved that they're not going to be able to hear us talk.

"Listen, meet me near the fountain in the town square at midnight. We are going to find the answers you seek."

"But what about Zelda and Impa? Won't they notice we're gone and come looking for us? It's dangerous Link."

He smiles like a mischievous child and takes my hands in his.

"When they notice us missing, we'll be too far away for them to chase us. And besides, you could use your magic to hide us from them. Don't worry Luna, everything will be alright."

The earnestness in his eyes and words make me feel just as brave and courageous as him, and I soon find myself nodding and smiling at him in agreement.

"Alright Link, I trust you. I will meet you tonight, I promise."

He seems satisfied with my answer and gives my hands a reassuring squeeze before letting them go and leaving my room. Once he's gone, I slip into the enchanted gown and jewels Rauru had bestowed upon me and hide under my covers, acting like I'm retiring for the night.

The plan is to wait until the guards do their shift changes at 11:45 before escaping my room through the window, I will then slip out to the town square and meet Link at the fountain in disguise. We will then ride off on Epona and look for answers. By the time the new guards arrive at my room at midnight, we will already be long gone.

And the plan works, we are able to leave Hyrule without a hitch and go in search of answers. But unknown to us, our every move is being watched and soon, Link and I will be up against many dangers both old and new.


	5. Into The Woods

After a hard days ride, we arrive at our first destination, the entrance to Ordon Village. But there's something strange about, the entrance has some sort of barrier that glows with a warped sort of light. As we get off Epona, we move closer to the entrance and all my senses scream that something's wrong. We had come here to seek out the ancient Temple deep within the forest, but I fear we will be finding something much worse on our way. As if sensing my unease, Link takes my hand in his and gives it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Surprised at this sudden action, I look up at Link to find him smiling at me with such gentleness that my heart beat quickens and I look away to hide my blushing face. After a few moments, he releases my hand much to my dissapointment and looks back up at the entrance while unsheathing the Master sword and placing his new and improved Hylian shield onto his left arm. We then head in through the barrier and suddenly, everything seems to warp and change around us. When it stops, the entrance looks like the one into the Lost Woods from OoT.

"There's some powerful magic at work here."

I whisper and Link nods his head in agreement.

As if to shield me, he steps in front of me slightly and walks slowly with his sword and shield at the ready. Following close behind him, I observe my surroundings carefully. As we walk through the huge log that acts as a bridge leading into the Kokiri forest, we see a small figure standing at the other end. As we near it, I notice that standing there is a small girl with green hair and clothes, she also has a little glowing ball of green light floating beside her. I notice her at once and my eyes widen slightly.

"Saria..."

She smiles upon hearing me say her name and nods her head.

"Hello, Luna, Link. I'm glad to see you two have made it here safely."

She then looks at Link and her smile turns somewhat sad.

"Link, you have grown so much, been through so much and yet you never change. I am glad."

"You know me?"

She nods with a somewhat crestfallen expression.

"I do. I knew you a very long time ago, in another life. I am Saria, the Sage of the Forest. And I know why you have come here. The spirits have told me everything."

Tugging at the corners of her green tunic that looks like a small dress on her, she curtsies. Her eyes then travel over to me as she stands.

"Luna, the witch with earth magic who traveled through the astral planes. I assume you noticed the twisted magic that now surrounds this area?"

I nod firmly and her face takes on a grave expression.

"The demon king and three others have placed a time warp curse around this area, but it is not the only one. On your travels you will encounter many more, and face many dangers. Luna, Link, you are the only ones who can stop the evils within and find the answers you seek. But you must work together, only then will you be victorious. Please, save our world and bring peace back to our lands."

Link and I nod in determination and Seria sighs in relief, a sweet smile once more gracing her lips.

"Thank you. Now go, the spirits will guide you to the temple. And please, be careful."

With that, a green glow surrounds her and she slowly fades away. But not before she tells us one more thing.

"Link, Luna...we shall meet again."

And with that, she vanishes. Suddenly, two glowing orbs hover on either side of us and make a jingling sound. The one on the right side of link is a blue orb, and the one on my left is yellow. I know these two and I smile.

"Hello Navi, Tatl."

"You know of us!?"

Tatl exclaims with a jingle.

"I do, later I will explain how. But first we must get to the temple, could you please show us the way?"

"Hmph, what do I look like? A guide? Find your own way!"

"But isn't that why you're here, to show us the way?"

With that her wings go straight up as if taken aback by what I said, she then gives a low groan.

"Well, yeah...alright then! Lets go, but keep up. I WILL leave you behind."

As she says this, she begins to fly off.

I sigh. Why did I get stuck with the cocky one?

I look over at Link who seems to be having a conversation with Navi before she too begins to fly off into the distance. We both follow closely behind them and just like he did before, Link stands in front of me slightly with his sword and shield once more at the ready. After what feels like forever, we finally come to a clearing but it's not the temple that stands before us, it's the Great Deku Tree. As the base of his darkened trunk, the Great Deku Sprout perks up his small limbs and looks at us.

"Link! It's been a while! My how you've grown, and you brought a girl with you!"

The little sprout turns to me and whistles.

"She's pretty Link, is she your girlfriend?"

With that we both are taken aback and blush.

"W-wait! He-he and I, w-we're not, I-I'm not!"

I stutter, causing the little sprout to chuckle in amusement. I look over at Link to help, but he's just standing there wide eyed and blushing.

"Alright, enough with the teasing."

He says with a small chuckle and Link and I relax somewhat, the blush still visible on our faces.

"Now than, you're here for answers correct?"

We both nod.

"Gonondorf was brought back into our world by three witches, I don't know how they managed it but they must have used some pretty powerful dark magic."

I wince. I know who he's referring to and I can't help but feel somewhat responsible.

"Ever since then, the monsters of old have been brought back, along with some new ones. You two must go and defeat each one of these monsters. First you must face, Gohma in this timeline. It's within the forest temple, as well as two phantoms. Then in the land of Twilight, you must face the Diababa located within the forest temple there."

We both nod firmly and the sprout smiles at us in relief.

"I know you two will succeed, now go and save us all."

With that he goes back into his peaceful sleep and I look up at the Great Deku tree, praying that the spirits of the land watch over us. Once again we head deeper into the woods, following our fairy guides until at last, we reach the entrance to this timelines forest temple. Tatl and Navi seem uneasy and I share their unease, I can feel the darkness surrounding this place and it makes my stomach tighten in knots. I think Link can feel it as well because the grip on his sword and shield tighten and I can see his jaw clench. Suddenly, little white sparkling specs flutter down around us and seem to cleanse the very air we breath. I take in a deep breath and sigh before walking forward in determination. Link and the others seem to hesitate for a moment before following close behind me. Once inside, the temple is lit by flames that stretch out as far as the eye can see and we follow along the patch cautiously, not knowing what we'll encounter. We soon realize that the flames are actually small bats that are on fire and suddenly flaming skulls dart out at us from nowhere. Link blocks them as best he can with his shield, but a few of them get by and head towards me. Thankfully, I put up a stone wall just in time and the skulls bounce back, losing their flames. Link slices through them just in time and we work together to take down the Keese.

Unfortunately we don't even have time to recover before Stalfos surround us on all sides. Tatl and Navi begin to jingle besides us as Link and I move back to back, trying to think of a plan. And then, I have an idea.

"Link...your spin attack."

"But I won't have enough time to charge my blade, the Stalfos will be on us be-"

"I'll hold them off, just trust me."

He looks at me hesitantly before nodding and getting into a stance, soon the Master Sword glows as power flows out around the blade, becoming brighter with each passing second. I close my eyes and extend my hands outwards on either side of me and chant, the fairies begin to glow and jingle as our powers become one. As I am finished the chant, I open my eyes and a burst of vines shoot forth and wrap around the Stalfos tightly.

"Now!"

Link cries out as he spins around and cuts through them like a knife through butter, they crumble into a pile of bones on the stone floor. I know they won't stay down for long and so does Link, so before they recover we run deeper into the temple.

After several minutes, we come upon a door with the forest symbol on it. Since I am an Earth Wiccan, I take a deep breath and close my eyes before placing my hands against the symbol and concentrating hoping it'll work. I pray to the spirits and soon, the symbol on the door begins to glow as the door slowly opens. Heaving a heavy sigh, I step back and watch the door slide up before it locks in place and we head into the room beyond.  
It's dark, only illuminated by the fairies glow. As we get deeper, I hear a crack and squish and turn to see Link had stepped in what looks like an egg. He shakes his foot in an attempt to get the goo off his boot, but then we hear what sounds like hissing and both look at one another before slowly raising our heads to look up at the ceiling. There, in the center, is a giant spider with one glowing eye in the middle of its face.

"Gohma.."

The spider jumps down and rears itself up, its glowing red eye flickering back and forth between us. It then hisses loudly and jumps up onto the walls before scurrying around, dropping eggs as it moves. The eggs soon hatch and little versions of Gohma scamper towards us, Link cuts half of them down and I use summoned vines to dispatch the rest. Soon Gohma comes back down in front of us and charges, Link and I jump out of the way and I use my vines to wrap around its legs causing it to trip and fall against the ground before Link charges and slashes at its eye. It flails and breaks free from the vines before jumping back up onto the ceiling, hiding in the shadows and keeping its eye closed so we won't be able to find it. Soon more eggs are dropped and hatched, and we repeat our actions from before.

We continue to do this for a while, exhausting our strength. Link and I are soon standing back to back, breathing heavily.

"We need to finish this."

I nod in agreement and conjure up an earth bow with the fairies help before handing it over to Link. He looks at me curiously before taking the bow from me.

"What am I supposed to do with this? I don't even have any arrows."

"Use your sword as an arrow, I'll figure out a way to lure it out and then you shoot its eye."

He nods and goes to get into position.

"And Link.."

He turns around.

"Don't miss, we only have one shot at this."

He nods firmly and gets into position.

I let out a breath and close my eyes, concentrating. Soon the walls begin to shake as I raise my arms up, when suddenly vines shoot out from above and below. I hit Gohma and it falls to the ground on its back, its legs flailing about as its eye flashes about in a panic. Link now has a clear shot and he doesn't hesitate to take it. The Master sword glows brightly and he notches it onto the bow, pulls back and fires the blade right into Gohma's eye. It lashes about before turning into ash before our eyes and fading into nothingness. Link rushes towards me with a victorious smile, but I've used up too much of my power and before he can reach me I slump down onto the floor. Seeing this, he literally slides up next to me on his knees and supports my shoulders.

"Luna, what's wrong!? Are you hurt!?"

He's panicking and checking every inch of me in a fluster. I smile faintly and place a hand over his, he looks up at me in concern but soon relaxes as he sees the smile on my face.

"I'm alright, Link. I just used up too much of my powers. I'll be fine, just need a moment."

He nods but doesn't release his hold on me, instead he pulls me into and embrace and rubs my back soothingly. It feels so nice that I forget where we are for a few moments and simply close my eyes to revel in his warmth. As soon as I'm feeling better, he helps me stand back up before moving deeper into the temple. Soon, we come upon another door but this time, it has the symbol of the royal seal on it. Link pulls out an ocarina and plays Zelda's lullaby, when he's finished the door rises and leads to a room with a bunch of paintings, but they're all of the same thing.

Suddenly the door slams shut behind us and the room becomes lit by purple menacing flames. Then we see them, two shadowy figures rising up from a swirling portal in the floor. As soon as the portal closes, the two shadows take on a more solid form. When we can see them clearly, Link and I both go wide eyed in surprise. Standing there, is us but their skin is pale as well as their hair, their clothes are black and their eyes are red. They chuckle as they come closer and begin to circle around us, an amused look on their faces.

"So this is who we're created after? What a joke."

Says the other me as she sizes me up and down.

"I dunno, I find your original self to be quite attractive. Mine on the other hand..."

"I think he's quite handsome."

Both of our dark counterparts glare at one another with contempt before Dark Link grabs me and Dark Luna drapes her arms over Link's shoulders affectionately. For some reason, neither of us can move as if we are no longer in control of our bodies. Link and I just stare at one another, trying to be calm as our dark selves begin to trace every inch of our bodies.

"She even feels better than you do, Ebony."

"And he is more muscular than you are, Shade."

I look away and close my eyes, my skin literally crawling from who I now know as Shade's touch. His fingertips are so cold.

"Hahaha! Shade, it seems your original self doesn't like what you're doing very much."

Hearing this, I look over at Link to see what looks like rage in his eyes as his teeth clench together.

"Oh? How interesting. I wonder what would happen if I do this?"

As soon as he says this, he jerks my face towards his and presses a firm kiss against my lips. My eyes go wide in shock and I do my best to resist, but my body won't listen to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Link struggling to gain control just as much as I am.

Ebony laughs loudly at mine and Link's struggle and Shade finally moves away from me, but for some reason there is a look in his eyes that I've never seen before.

"Shade?"

When I say his name, he seems to come to his senses and looks over at, Ebony and Link. She can see the look in his eyes as well and becomes confused. Soon she walks over to me and grips my by the chin before pulling my face toward hers roughly.

"What did you do to him?"

She growls menacingly and looks me over, suddenly her eyes stop short on the jewel on my forehead. She reaches up and tries to take it when a sudden flash of light knocks her back against the wall, I can finally move my body and as Shade goes to rush to Ebony's side I summon some vines and wrap him up before pinning him to the ceiling. Once I'm sure he can't get out, I run over to link and look him over. He still can't move and I grab the Master sword, pointing it at him and to my relief it glows, cutting through whatever dark magic was used to immobilize us. Once he's free, he takes back the sword, picks up his shield and we both slowly step closer to the now unconscious Ebony. Shade struggles against my vines, but it's futile. Once we make sure she really is out cold, I wrap her up in vines and pin her to the ceiling right next to Shade who snarls at us angrily.

"You'll both pay for this! Mark my words!"

We ignore him and to make sure he is no longer a threat to this world, I cast a spell that will send them back to wherever they came from. A portal opens up above them and they slowly get sucked up into it. Once they're gone and the portal closes, the temple begins to warp and suddenly we are thrown into yet another timeline. As we look around, we notice the world has taken on an orange otherworldly glow and small black squares float in the air around us.

"The land of Twilight."

Link looks at me momentarily, but then turns his head quickly and looks into the distance. Following his gaze, I see a tall, slender silhouette. As it moves closer to us, I can see that it is a woman, her eyes are a deep orange and red color and her hair is a bright orange color like the sun, and her skin is a pale blue with light and dark blue markings running along her arms and legs. Link hides me behind his back but I push past him and walk over to the woman. Upon seeing us, she smiles slightly and stops a little ways from where we stand.

"Midna, Princess of Twilight."

She nods and looks over at Link who just stands there gawking. She smirks in amusement and places a hand on her hip.

"What? Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

With that he snaps back to his senses and gives an embarrassed chuckle while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. I sigh and shake my head slightly as I see this and Midna once again looks back to me.

"I have been expecting you both. My people and I are in need of your assistance, the Diababa within our temple in the forest has returned. We believe the usurper Zant is behind it all, as well as the return of Ganondorf."

We both nod and she beckons us to follow her, Link begins to walk but I just stand there and look around since I feel something is amiss.

"Hey, Link."

He stops and turns to look at me.

"Where are Navi and Tatl?"

With that he seems to just notice they're no longer with us and looks around as well.

"They are not of this world or timeline, so they had to be left behind. I am sorry."

Midna states and we look at her, she gives and apologetic smile then once again begins to walk away from us. Link holds out his hand to me and I take it before we both follow closely behind her. Soon we are standing in front of a large tree, the path leading to the entrance is a hollow root I think that swerves like a serpent.

As we walk the path, I can't help but look around. The forest seems never ending, and everything seems still save a few Twilight birds that make a honk like sound as they fly above us. A few moments later we stand in front of an intertwining row of roots that keep us from opening the door into the temple.

"This magic is nothing we've encountered before, thus we cannot open the path. We've tried everything, but the roots won't move in the slightest."

We all look at the roots as she says this.

"It is now up to the both of you, I wish you luck."

With that her body breaks away into those black squares and they soon float up into a portal in the sky. We watch in awe as it happens before turning back to the roots blocking our way. Link tries to slash them apart with the Master sword, and it seems to be working until the roots grow and once again block our way. I try to use my magic and separate them, but once again when it seems to work they just regrow and block us. I click my tongue in annoyance and bite my lower lip as I try to think of something. Finally, it dawns on me.

"Link, lets try one more time. But this time we do it as one."

He seems confused at first but then realization hits him and he nods his head firmly.

Tightening his grip on his sword, I raise my hands up and once the roots begin to move away he slashes at them once more. Finally the roots are gone and we can proceed into the temple. As we step inside, we are momentarily stunned. It looks like an entire city within this tree, and I can't help but wonder just how big it is. Walking deeper inside, we come across a bunch of small monkeys who motion to us to follow them. We look at one another curiously for a moment before following the little monkeys, they soon lead us to a room that seems to have a bottomless pit. The monkeys jump around the room before creating a chain that hangs down from the ceiling and swing back and forth. They motion for us to jump, Link smiles as if this were fun and jumps towards them, I gasp loudly and close my eyes not baring to watch. But when I don't hear him scream, I slowly open my eyes to see him safely on the other side, waving at me. I heave a sigh of relief before the monkeys swing once more to do the same for me. I gulp, take a deep breath, pray that I do this right, and then jump towards the monkeys with my arms stretched out.

I panic momentarily and squeeze my eyes shut before feeling little hands grip my arms. I can feel my body soaring through the air as the little hands let go of me and I scream. But the impact I was expecting to feel never comes, instead I feel a pair of strong arms catch me and press me against a warm, hard surface. Timidly I open my eyes and see Link smiling down at me as he holds me in his arms. I blush and scurry out of his embrace in a fluster.

"W-we should g-go."

I say with a bright blush on my face as I hurry past a confused looking Link. We then head deeper inside before a door slams shut behind us. The room we've entered is stifling, steam rises off of purple boiling water as the plants seem to have withered all around the room. I feel a pang of sadness as I look around until I'm brought back to my senses by a rumbling sound and the earth beneath our feet shakes. The water begins to rise up into the air before it explodes outward, leaving a three headed plant like monster in its wake.

"It's, Diababa!"

Link raises his sword and shield, ready to attack. But the plant like monster spits acid at him, causing his shield to melt slightly. I try to use my powers, but it's no use. Whatever killed the plants in this room is also blocking my magic. Suddenly, a white baboon stands above us in hollowed pieces of the wall and then swings in front of the monster tauntingly, he seems to be holding a bomb type insect within his feet.

"The boomerang."

Link looks at me confused.

"Link, when he passes by the monsters mouth, use the boomerang to fly it into its mouth."

He seems to realize what I'm getting at and takes out his boomerang which suddenly transforms into a white one with wings. The fairy of the wind is on our side and helps Link guide the bomb into the monsters mouth. After hitting it a few times with both the bomb, thanks to the baboons and wind fairy's aid, it falls to the ground giving Link the opportunity to slice each of its heads off with the Master sword and finally, the monster turns to ash and explodes. When the monster is defeated, the water turns pure once again and the plants seem to come back to life. I sigh in relief before the room begins to warp and we are once again standing in front of the entrance to Ordon Village, Epona neighing happily behind us. Link and I smile at one another, relieved but our moment is short lived however when there's a flash of bright light and something comes flying towards us, knocking right into me and sending me flying backwards.


End file.
